1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to weapon sights and more specifically to a flexible weapon sight which springs up to a preset position from a stored position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Weapon sights of the prior art have been made generally of durable, metal materials for multiple use in a wide range of diverse environments. The relationship between the range adjusting knob and the elevated sighting element has involved gear and friction drives. With the advent of single use weapons, it has become imperative to have inexpensive sights which (when deployed) will assume a preset battle range condition for immediate firing as well as having the ability to be quickly adjusted to other ranges if they are known.
A mechanically simple sight is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 45,333 as a spring B which is manually pushed along the horizontal plane to adjust the vertical displacement of a sight notch F. Since this patent does not disclose a housing, the presetting of this specific sight to a preset battle sight would have the sight notch F always in an elevated position above the barrel. This is a major problem since the sight would be exposed to damage during carrying and storing. It cannot be stressed enough how important it is to have a sight which is automatically deployed to a specific range so as to be immediately available for instantaneous aiming and firing. Similarly, the user of the weapon to which the sight of U.S. Pat. No. 45,333 is attached would have to be looking down on the top of the barrel in order to note the specific range adjustments at H. This also slows down the ability of the user to fire the weapon.
Though other sights of the prior art have included housings, these housings and the sights encompassed therein have not been inexpensively manufactured. Thus, there exists a need for an inexpensive sight for a throw-away or onetime use weapon which is automatically deployed to a fixed battle site range.